Field of the Invention
The present specification is relates to a digital device including a front side display unit and a back side display unit and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a method of controlling an application in the back side display unit by rotating an icon corresponding to the application in the front side display unit and a digital device therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
As an electronic display-related technology has been developed, various forms of electronic displays are releasing. And, such a digital device as a smart phone and a smart TV using the various forms of electronic display is released together. For instance, there exists a digital device including a double-sided display unit.
A front side display unit and a back side display unit can be linked with each other in the digital device including the double-sided display unit. Hence, content of the front side display unit can be seen in the back side display unit by directly moving the content. Hence, there exists a need of executing an application corresponding to an icon provided by the front side display unit in the back side display unit as well as the content currently displayed in the front side display unit.
And, currently, it is necessary to have an easy-to-use user interface to execute the application corresponding to an icon provided by the front side display in the back side display unit. And, it is also necessary to have an easy-to-use user interface to control an application executed in the back side display unit in the front side display unit.